The Dark Place
The Dark Place is a unique dimension that exists parallel to all others in the multiverse. It is a surreal underworld that houses many dark and demonic entities. It is said to be comprised entirely of malevolence. While the exact nature of the Dark Place remains something of a mystery, it is apparent that it is an utterly otherworldly realm that takes many different forms depending on one's proximity to the closest outside dimension. What many universes see as "Hell" resides within the Dark Place, as do what many see as "dream worlds." Outside of these, the Dark Place is largely comprised of art, memory, and imagination brought to life. While the otherworldly regions of the Dark Place are seen as subjective and undefined, beings born from these creations have the potential to become real beings with free will. In addition to known demonic entities such as Diablo, the Dark Place serves as the home of the Dark Presence, who are all sealed within. None can escape the Dark Place without a few conditions in place. Entities trapped within must either acquire a great amount of power, take over the body of a host from the outside, or manipulate the thoughts and imagination of an individual to construct a scenario where they may escape. As such, many entities take great effort in luring outside victims into the Dark Place so that they may use them in escaping it confines. Across the multiverse, where malevolence is strong, it is known that portals to the Dark Place can appear and cross over with the outside reality. Despite these breaches in the seal, entities from within are still restricted from moving beyond these infected areas and must still use outside victims to free themselves completely. Notable Inhabitants The following is a list of those who reside or have resided within the Dark Place. Those who did not originate from the world but reside in it are bolded, while those who have since left the place or are deceased are underlined. *Cordis * [[Junko Enoshima (α)|'Daughter']] * Diablo * Frederika * Killer BOB * Leonard * Monsieur Loyal * Mother * The Diver * The Man in White * The Principal * Usami * Yurusen Role Genesis The being who would go on to become the Arch Demon and give birth to the concept of a Murder Game, Diablo, originally resided within the Dark Place. He found his power greatly drained by the effort, for he no longer had the constant power of malevolence to sustain himself. Welcome to Silent Hill The Murder Game took place entirely on Silent Earth, a planet known as the largest portal to the Dark Place. Silent Earth suffers frequent shifts into the Otherworld, a region of the Dark Place. School Daze The event took place entirely in the Dark Place, where an experiment of sorts was conducted by the Dark Presence. Beings created entirely from the memories of beings from outside the Dark Place were constructed and forced through a repeating cycle of events to not only form them as real beings, but to eventually break them down and use them as hosts for the Dark Presence to escape. It is not entirely clear if the constructed beings would have been able to leave even if possessed. The Devil's Carnival The carnival in which the event took place was constructed using a children's book that resided in Gravity Falls, a location known as a portal to the Dark Place. In preparation for an upcoming event, Daughter trapped victims from outside within the carnival to test if the feat was even possible. Welcome to the Falls The Dark Place was visited briefly for a time when the survivors found themselves in worlds constructed by dreams. The dimensions was also visited when the hospital shifted into the realm. Daughter appeared before some of the survivors, taunting them about Mother's eventual arrival. Monokuma's Awakening Using the knowledge gained from the Carnival Incident, Daughter trapped victims inside a region of the Dark Place for the purpose of eventually turning them into hosts for the Dark Presence in order to please Mother. Civil War A portal to the Dark Place appeared above the Coalition Headquarters when Solas used the powers he gave Junko Enoshima to rip open a portal to what he believed to just be the Fade. Mother appeared briefly and used the memories of those present to launch an attack, but she was eventually repelled when the portal was closed. Areas of Interest The Otherworld The Otherworld serves as a nightmarish reflection of reality, twisted to reflect the fears and psyche of those who enter its domain. It often appears as a world in ruin, stained with blood, warped by rust, and otherwise filled with images that convey a world of torture and oppression. The Order see the Otherworld as a holy land that houses their god, though they began to associate all of the Dark Place as holy land ever since the Arch Demon's defeat. All locations within Silent Earth likewise exist within the Otherworld and are influenced by its unique properties. The majority of Welcome to Silent Hill took place between both Silent Earth and the Otherworld. The School Constructed by the Dark Presence, the school was a closed environment where beings made from memories were put through a cycle of school life and a death game in order to make them into real beings who could then be broken down as suitable hosts for the Dark Presence. School Daze took place within the school. The Carnival The carnival was constructed by Daughter using a children's picture book as a test to see if she could actually trap people inside. It is a carnival that never closes, where unscrupulous carnies and dangerous acts threaten the lives of the unfortunate guests. This is where The Devil's Carnival took place. The Fade When the Veil separated the physical realm of Thedas with the Fade, the Fade entered the Dark Place to become a realm within its walls. It is a strange land comprised largely of dreams. Most dreams are constructed of those from Thedas, though some are dreams of those further in the multiverse. Aside from these dreamscapes, the Fade is a twisted realm that constructs itself from memories. The Fade is unique in that it is separated from the world of Thedas via a barrier called the Veil. If the Veil were to fall, only the Fade would be freed and no other realms of the Dark Place, though this would likely cause portals to the Dark Place to appear regardless. However, if the seal on the Dark Place were to fall, the Fade would be freed alongside it. In Civil War, Solas misunderstood the properties of the Dark Place and attempted to puncture a hole in its seal in order to bring forth the Fade. However, this ended up almost freeing the Dark Presence, something Solas had not foreseen. In Welcome to the Falls, the Fade was briefly visited amidst a world of dreams. Bright Falls Bright Falls is a constructed amalgamation of memories and ideas, given form as a small, Pacific Northwest town. Though the name is taken from a real town, its denizens and locations are from many different locations. Most, if not all, of the inhabitants of the town were constructed in this same manner. In Monokuma's Awakening, Daughter trapped the survivors in Bright Falls in order to break them down to becomes hosts for the Dark Presence. The survivors were forced to solve a series of murders that overtook the small town and discover its mysteries. Gallery Otherworld.jpg|The Otherworld IG2.png|The School Thecarnival.jpg|The Carnival Thefade.png|The Fade Brightfalls.jpg|Bright Falls Trivia *Many supernatural, otherworldly, demonic, and dream worlds present in many canons are said to be parts of the Dark Place. These include, but are not limited to, the [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Otherworld Otherworld] from [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_Wiki Silent Hill], the [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Fade Fade] from [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki '''Dragon Age'], the [http://alanwake.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Place '''Dark Place'] from [http://alanwake.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Wake_Wiki Alan Wake], and the Black Lodge from [http://twinpeaks.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Peaks_Wiki '''Twin Peaks']''. Category:Locations Category:Genesis Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:The Devil's Carnival Category:Civil War Category:School Daze Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:House of M